Project Summary/Abstract This Small Business Innovation Research Phase I project will demonstrate the feasibility of a novel approach for achieving unprecedented high levels of resolution in ion mobility spectrometry. Our approach will not only improve the resolving power of an ion mobility spectrometer substantially, but also enable efficient separation of ions without the activation of the internal energy of the ions, which is an essential benefit to the study of many life sciences problems. For example, the proposed instrument would be an ideal tool for studying large protein complexes with folded structures vulnerable to even minor alterations from ion internal energy excitation. T here is a hybrid between ion mobility spectrometry and electrophoresis, inheriting the advantages of both methods while expanding the breadth of potential applications. The Phase I focus is on the development of a standalone system that will validate the resolving power and the effective ion temperature during ion mobility analysis. Commercial adoption of this approach will push contemporary ion mobility spectrometry into new frontiers of chemical analysis and will considerably facilitate future applications of ?omics? methods (i.e., analysis on the systems level) towards clinical use. he innovation proposed